disneykilalaprincessfandomcom-20200214-history
Belle
Belle Belle is a fictional character and one of the two protagonists of the Disney animated film, Beauty and the Beast and its two sequels, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and its several spin-offs, including Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World. She is also an official Disney Princess. In the story Belle is the fourth of the Disney Princesses to appear. Kilala comes into her world during the events of "Beauty and the Beast". Belle is portrayed as being loving and patient. Despite facing problems with Beast, she continues to believe in him, knowing that he's just shy and unable to confess his feelings. She later gives advice to Kilala, telling her that she believes that if you nurture your love, it will bear fruit one day. Later, when the Beast confesses his feelings by giving her a watch, she accepts it happily, telling him that she will treasure it. Before Kilala leaves, Belle gives her an amber that came from inside the watch. Personality Belle is a young woman living in the French countryside with her father, an inventor. She's a lovely free-thinker who likes to read and go on adventures within her own imagination. She is not shy and is not afraid to speak her mind, especially in tight situations, though she can be slightly hesitant when nervous. She is very compassionate and takes care of those in need. She can be stubborn and always tries to protect people she truly loves. She's also very patient towards others. A true dreamer and a lover of fantasy and adventure, Belle is a shrewd nonconformist for her time in many ways. The most pronounced is her love of books, excitement and knowledge, which the townspeople find odd for a woman. Gaston says to her at one point, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and...thinking...". Belle also does not care about appearances, whether they pertain to herself or anyone else. This is highly ironic, considering she is seen as the most beautiful woman in her village. In the song Belle, a woman sings, "It's no wonder than her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel."Later on, Belle changes her view of the world. In the beginning she craves adventure and excitement, but after her days with the Beast, she grows to see that she no longer needs her childhood dreams and she sees that she likes life how it is now that she's found her love. Dress Belle's outfits are mostly modest and simple, but can be quite extravagant depending on the occasion. *Belle is first seen wearing a simple blue and white peasant dress, accompanied by a pair of flat brown slippers and a white apron. Her hair is worn in a ponytail, tied by a blue hair ribbon. Occasionally, usually when outdoors, Belle wears a dark blue cloak over her previously mentioned outfit, although her hair is sometimes worn untied. *Briefly, Belle wears a green party dress when accompanied to the library by the Beast. Her hair is once again tied in a ponytail, this time with a light green hair bow. When outdoors, it is accompanied by a dark green cloak. *Belle then wears a pink party dress with lace along her bottom and sleeves. Since this is mostly worn outdoors in the winter, she also wears a dark red cloak, laced with white fleece along the hood and bottom sections when she and the Beast play in the snow. Her hair is once again tied into a ponytail with a pink hair bow. *Belle's most extravagant outfit is her signature golden-yellow ball gown. It is of a princess-like fashion, and is accompanied by yellow opera-length gloves, golden stud earrings, and yellow ballroom shoes. The ball gown is bejeweled near the middle and at the top-center of its body. Her hair is worn in a regal fashion, held in place by golden hair jewelry. *In the Christmas film, Belle wears a beautiful red and gold party dress with a red rose at the bodice. Her hair is worn in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. *In the third film, Belle wears her peasant dress. ﻿ ﻿